dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Power, More Power!
Obtaining Talk to Oto Mustam at -26,36 in Brakmar. Speed Summary If you do not wish to review all the details and dialogues that follow, here is a quick summary of what you must do to complete the quest: 1) Speak with Lagren Doowile -26,36 basement, and do five solo fights of increasing difficulty. 2) Speak with Oto Mustam -26,36 1st floor. 3) Speak with Divad Dleifrepok -26,34 3rd floor, and pay 3,000 kamas for Nightmarish Incense. 4) Speak with Sotsiah Peh -26,34 outside, and pay 2,000 kamas for a key to his Smithmagic Workshop -22,33 (click on ladder, which you can find by pressing "y"), where you will need the help of a level 200 smithmagus, for whom you will need a second key, so do not forget to buy two of them. 5) (To be continued...) Step 1: Acquire Nightmare Essence Note: All fights must be completed solo. No group members or sidekicks are allowed to join the fights. Fight 1: 1 Wabunny (Lvl 176 / 450 Vit / 2 AP / 3 MP / 0% All Resists) Winning the fight gives the drop of 1 Nightmare Essence (Level 176 Alignment Quest item of 0 pods), and provides 1 Incomplete Impregnated Blade (level 1). Fight 2: 1 Hoon White-Pine (Lvl 176 / 2200 Vit / 8 AP / 4 MP / 20% Neutral Resist and 10% All Other Resists) Note: This monster causes pushback damage. Winning the fight gives the drop of 1 Nightmare Essence (Level 176 Alignment Quest item of 0 pods), and provides 1 Incomplete Impregnated Blade (level 2). Fight 3: 1 No-No (Lvl 176 / 4500 Vit / 8 AP / 5 MP / 30% Neutral Resist and 20% All Other Resists) Note: This monster tries to run away at the end of its turn, and if possible hides behind the room's barriers. Winning the fight gives the drop of 1 Nightmare Essence (Level 176 Alignment Quest item of 0 pods), and provides 1 Incomplete Impregnated Blade (level 3). Fight 4: 1 The Sprurmf (Lvl 176 / 6700 Vit / 10 AP / 5 MP / 30% Neutral Resist and 20% All Other Resists) Note: This monster also tries to run away at the end of its turn, and if possible hides behind the room's barriers. This monster causes pushback damage, and it can steal a couple hundred Vit each turn. It casts Vampirising Word, Forbidding Word, and Frightful Word. Winning the fight gives the drop of 1 Nightmare Essence (Level 176 Alignment Quest item of 0 pods), and provides 1 Incomplete Impregnated Blade (level 4). Fight 5: 1 Taktik (Lvl 176 / 4500 Vit / 9 AP / 6 MP / 40% Neutral Resist and 30% All Other Resists) Note: This monster also tries to run away at the end of its turn, and if possible hides behind the room's barriers. Furthermore, it can become invisible for 2 turns, with a cooldown of 2 turns between, and summons Mean Squirrel (Lvl 176 / 95 Vit / 6 AP / 7 MP / 0% All Resists) before it becomes invisible. Finally, it can heal itself for a couple hundred Vit each turn it is invisible. It casts Masked Invisibility, Nutcracker (it's only damage spell), and Summong of Swindling Squirrel. Mean Squirrel only casts Squirrol, which steals 1 AP. The simplest strategy is to shield and heal while Taktik is invisible, as the complex layout of the map makes finding it difficult, and then to do as much damage on the two turns that it is visible. Winning the fight gives the drop of 1 Nightmare Essence (Level 176 Alignment Quest item of 0 pods), and provides 1 Incomplete Impregnated Blade (level 5). After the fight, speak with Lagren Doowile again. Note: If at any point a player does choose the option to give up, or simply accidentally presses it, the following dialogue appears: If a player tries to speak with Lagren Doowile again, the following dialogue appears: However, not completing the fight sequence does not negate the quest or force a player to restart it, so the player may continue on to later steps without fear. Step 2: Find a Way to Infuse the Blade with Nightmare Essence Talk to Oto Mustam at -26,36 in Brakmar. You receive 20 Unikron Blood from Oto Mustam. Talk to Oto Mustam again. If a player tries to speak with Oto Mustam before completing the remaining steps, the following dialogue appears: Step 3: Acquire Nightmarish Incense Talk to Divad Dleifrepok on the third floor of the Tower of Brakmarian Orders -26,34 in Brakmar. You lose 3,000 kamas. Step 4: Infuse the Blade with Nightmare Essence Talk to Sotsiah Peh outside of the Tower of Brakmarian Orders -26,34 in Brakmar. If you buy a key, you lose 2,000 kamas. If not, the dialogue closes, but you can restart the conversation. Go to -22,33, just below the Farmers' Workshop (formerly called "Bakers' Workshop") at -23,32 (reached by Zaapi in Brakmar. The ladder is on the left side of the small baker's house at the top right of the map (pressing the "y" key will highlight the ladder if you have a problem locating it). Click on the ladder to enter Peh's Smithmagic Workshop, where you will find him inside. You must recruit a level 200 smithmagus, to whom you will probably have to pay a fee for the assistance, information for which can be found by consulting the List of Craftsmen at the Smithmagi's Workshop -28,36 or on the second floor of the Profession Information Center -27,34. If there is none listed, as occasionally happens at odd times, a player may review the the List of Crafters on the Dofus website, where a suitable crafter can be found and contacted by sending a private message in the game, which may take some time. Finally, if a player is completely unable to find a level 200 smithmagus, it is possible to send a request using the Recruitment Channel in the game, though, because many people keep this channel inactive due to the overwhelming spam, it may still require time to find a smithmagus to help. If all else fails, ask friends and strangers if they know anybody, or just repeat your request at the Village zaap -2,0, where many high level players spend their time zaap-sitting. Note: Be sure to buy an extra key from Sotsiah Peh for your recruited smithmagus, else you may waste the person's time running back for one. ...This is a work in progress. I plan to finish it soon. -Kwis From Imps Village : "defeat your nightmares" i got into 5 fights (you have to do them alone) the fights increased in difficulty last one was a 4500hp squirrel with average res that disappears, summons ap reducing squirrels,and does med ranged not so low dmg. ''-"call upon a master swordmage's talents" u'll need a lvl 200 smithmagus to stand on tile while u talk to her in that room (if u're not a magus urself) u can buy a key from sotsiah peh at tower of brakmarian order for 2kk, u'll also need a key everytime u get out of the room to go back in).'' And :'' Quest #76 (?) Is anybody out there? After that horrible fight you need to find the Spirit of light map. It's at -13,35.'' How did you beat the ticker? I did exactly what the NPC said to do (surround the chests) and none of them triggered a fight end. : You will receive X. Rewards * Level-Based XP (Max: 5,494,470) * Alignment Level 76 Category:Brakmar Category:City Centre (Brakmar) Category:Alignment